This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a removable and repositionable pocket assembly for golf bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,253 to J. B. Perrin et al discloses a golf bag with a pouch that may be removed from the golf bag and worn about a person""s waist. The pouch is attached to a fixed location on the golf bag by a zipper, and a pair of straps secured to the pouch are connected together by a buckle. One of the straps has an adjustment device for adjusting its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,928 to A. L. Jones et al discloses a pocket that can be attached to and detached from a golf bag. The pocket is connected to the golf bag by hooks which are joined to fabric loops provided at opposite ends of the pocket. One of the hooks is joined to the pocket by a resilient cord. The pocket has a zippered opening and is constructed, when empty, to lie flat against the golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,365 to K. J. Perdue et al discloses an accessory that is similar to the pocket disclosed in the Jones et al patent. In the accessory disclosed by K. J. Perdue et al, a plurality of pockets are mounted on a panel which is removably attached to a golf bag by a pair of hooks. Elastic cords connect the hooks to the panel.
The present invention provides a pocket assembly for a golf bag wherein the golf bag includes a generally tubular body having a closed bottom end and an open top end. An upstanding rib on the body extends from proximate the closed bottom end toward the open top end thereof. The pocket assembly comprises a receptacle, and clip means such as a spring clip on the receptacle that is engageable with the rib for positioning the pocket assembly at a selected location on the body. The clip means is disengageable from the rib so that the pocket assembly may be removed from the body and repositioned at another selected location on the body. The receptacle straddles the rib and includes a pair of pockets for holding golf accessories. The pockets are disposed on opposite sides of the rib when the pocket assembly is positioned at any selected location on the body. The clip means may include a pair of spring clips on an underside of the receptacle. The spring clips are spaced apart along a longitudinal axis of the receptacle, and a pair of straps are attached to each of the spring clips so as to extend in opposite directions from each of the spring clips. Fastener means such as hook and loop fasteners are provided on the pair of straps for fastening the straps to each other when they are wrapped around the body. Each of the spring clips may include a pair of arm portions to which the straps are attached.